Will Of Fire
by jrockonhigh
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Valor. After the battle of Furthen Dur, the Varden have made the decision to scatter across The Empire. It's up to the three riders to move some to Carvahall but an event complicates this. When they arrive, they make an unlikely friend.
1. Chapter 1

Will Of Fire

Disclaimer: Still don't own Eragon or Eldest

Chapter 1: Warrior's Fire

Arianna, Nolan, and Eragon were still holding their formation as they had for the last three days. They had passed the spine and now Carvahall was right below them but no one was out and about. That seemed unusual. Rapidly, they made their landing and the scene shocked them. Bodies laid all over, some covered in blood while others were clean. All of them had been killed in a gruesome manner. Horst nor Gertrude survived it. They all lost color in their faces but Arianna was the only one shaking. The blood was all too much. Nolan had to put a hand on her shoulder but that didn't steady her. That worried him but before he knew it, Urgals came out behind the bodies spearing them with arrows. Purple liquid dripped from them, poison. Arianna took out Finna and blocked most of the arrows but she felt one hit her wounded shoulder. She cried out in pain but like in a previous battle, she could still fight. Nolan had been unscaved but Eragon had gotten hit as well. Silently, Arianna and Nolan let green and gold fire from their gedway ignasia. It didn't cost them anything except a bit of their strength. The Urgals were dead.

"We have to get inside somewhere." Eragon said. "If we stay out here too long, we're dead."

Nolan nodded and saw another familiar sight, their home. Quickly, they got inside and looked at Arianna's wounds, it was a grevious wound. He had to get the arrow out before more poison spread. Before he could make a move, she pulled it out herself without a scream of pain. She could feel the poison in her veins, it was a boiling pain worse than her back. Arianna got up and went up the stairs and into her bedroom. She laid on her bed still and closed her eyes. The poison was taking its toll, making her fall into the darkness. Her brother saw all this and stayed up hoping that this would pass. He wished that on Eragon as well.

That morning, nothing had changed except that the poison was spreading further, especially to the scar on their backs. Fevers raged and Arianna muttered incoherently. Nolan had been up all night keeping her calm and wishing that Gertrude was alive still. He saw Codas outside the window looking worried as the fever raged. Nolan didn't know what to say to him but gave him a reassuring look. The dragon responded approperately then let out a low growl as something approached. He looked out then realized who it was, Roran, Eragon and Murtagh's cousin. He told Codas he was okay then went down the stairs. Roran stood there alone.

"Who are you?" Roran asked.

"I can't say out here, come in." Nolan replied quickly .

The two of them went inside and he explained everything. Afterwards, Roran had a look of shock on his face. He stayed in his chair as Nolan got up and looked up the stairs; everything was peaceful for right now.

"So you and Arianna are the two dragon riders?" Roran asked.

"Yeah but we're not as bad as they say. We work for the Varden." Nolan replied. "We were hoping to move everyone here."

"But how can you?" Roran said. "You have only one dragon."

"We have three. Mine, Arianna's, and Eragon's." Nolan responded.

"Eragon? You mean he's a..." Roran's voice trailed off.

Nolan nodded. "He has been for the past year. We've only been riders for a few months. Before we continue, what happened here?"

"There was an army of soldiers and Urgals. We all thought it was typical inspection but it wasn't" Roran replied. "They started attacking and everyone but me was dead. I don't remember much from there."

"So that's what happened. I'm just sorry we weren't here to fight them off." Nolan said with slight laughter.

"Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. So what's this with the Varden?" Roran asked trying to pry any piece of information possible.

"Lady Nasuada thought it'd be easier if we moved some of the Varden here. So it's not suspicious." Nolan replied.

"I thought you said all." Roran commented.

"We can't not without it being suspicious. After all, we can't have another attack." Nolan said. "Some have already fled to Tierm and other cities."

"I see your point. How are they though? Eragon and Arianna?" Roran asked knowing he had changed the subject.

"They're in a stable condition but the poison will have to run it's course." Nolan replied.

There was another growl but this time it came from Codas and Saphira. There was another dragon as well but he couldn't make out it's size due to the darkness. Another rider peered in the door way this time with an indifferent expression. Nolan's eyes narrowed as he came in.


	2. Chapter 2

Will Of Fire

Disclaimer: Still don't own Eragon or Eldest

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Still unwell, Arianna and Eragon were trying to gain control over the poison's effects but they were failing. Their swords felt heavier to them than usual, their limbs moved slower and slower. Within minutes, they were covered in sweat and panting. They sat on rocks while Codas and Saphira laid hidden among the trees of the Spine. The dragons moved closer. Since Murtagh had healed them, they had come to and gotten better.

"How long do you think we've been here?" Eragon asked.

"You mean in the Spine or home?" Arianna said looking at him tiredly.

"I mean Carvahall, home." Eragon replied.

"Maybe a week, I was unconcious most of the time." Arianna said. "So were you."

"Right, but why does this have to happen to us?" Eragon asked.

"Because we're in league with the Varden and Galbatorix wants us on his side." Arianna replied. "We should go."

Eragon nodded and got on Saphira's back while Arianna got on Codas's with unusual slowness. The dragons took off with gentle ease but flew faster when they heard a struggle. The fall winds gave Eragon and Arianna a new burst of strength of energy and strength. They drew out their swords and eased their dragons lower. Among the sounds of a head being bashed and Nolan's cry, Codas's growl echoed, making the Urgals and kings' men look up. Taking the opportunity, Arianna dipped slightly and stabbed one of the men in the back. He was dead instantly. She searched for her brother then saw a red dragon fly the other direction, they had taken her brother.

"Arianna! Hurry up! They got him!" The elder rider yelled.

"I'm going after Thorn and Murtagh, can you handle them?" Arianna said hastily.

"Yeah, be careful." Eragon replied.

She swirved Codas towards the other direction. Arianna heard a gentle femine voice in her head, it was her brother's dragon. _I saw what happened, are you going after him? _

_Yes, _Arianna answered as calm as possible.

_You're worried, I can tell, _Trianna said, _It's understandable under this circumstance. _

_I guess it is but if we can't reach him, I'll keep going, _Arianna replied letting her mask down. _Even if I die trying. _

_You shouldn't make such strong words, Dragon rider, _A vicious voice chimed in.

It was a black dragon, whose eye said kill. She panicked and then felt Codas swerve into the forest. Her head was soon spinning, and felt the dragon land slowly.

_Next time, warn me before you do that, _Arianna said leaning on him.

_I'm sorry, Arianna but you were in danger, _Codas replied, _I didn't want you hurt. _

_Thanks for the concern, I- _Arianna was cut off as her brother's broken voice entered.

_A-Arianna, get away from here! They'll get you! _He said with panic.

_I won't let them harm you, Nolan. I'm coming. _Arianna replied.

_No, you're still hurt, remember? Just go! _Nolan said.

_Just promise me one thing, you'll try and stay with me. _Arianna replied. _Just promise me that. _

_I promise. Now go! _Nolan said severing the line.

_I'm afriaid it's too late for that! _Another voice said.

Codas shifted around seeing a dark figure standing over his rider and growled low and threatening. Arianna got her sword out but it felt heavy again, she had no energy for it. The figure took his sword and hit her head. She fell to the ground unconcious; Codas felt the pain but didn't pass out. He nudged her then panicked that she was dead.

_Since you are her dragon, fly her to Uru'baen. _The man said.

_I'll never listen to you, you hurt Arianna! _Codas scowled.

_I'm sorry but it's too late for that. Now fly or I'll kill your rider. _The man replied coldly.

He did as he was told and took off, in worry that Ariann would be killed. Codas felt as though he was cut off, but would send a message to Saphira, Eragon, Murtaugh, Thorn, anyone he could.


	3. Chapter 3

Will Of Fire

Disclaimer: Still don't own Eragon or Eldest

A/N: I hope everyone had an excellent Christmas. I got my wish for a laptop, so I'm getting used to it and I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been focused on my other stories.

Chapter 3: Choose Your Side

Arianna came to with a vague memories of what happened. A swift blow to the head, she thought to herself, this man knew what he was up against. After that thought, panic rushed over her, she couldn't feel or sense Codas or Nolan and that made her uneasy and tried unsuccessfullly to free herself. Just then, another dark figure entered. It was Galbatorix himself. It was just one more encounter with him. She looked at him with despise.

"Well, the young rider awakes." The king said.

"Why did you capture me again?" Arianna asked.

"I captured you for one reason. I want you to choose your side." The king replied.

"You should know what side I am on, Galbatorix." Arianna said.

"With the Varden and Eragon, how innocent. You've killed, you've fleed, it felt good, didn't it?" The king said smoothly.

"On the contrary, it felt as though my heart was being ripped out." Arianna replied.

"Then why are you a rider?" The king asked boring into her eyes.

"Because I was chosen by Codas." Arianna replied sending the stare back.

"A very noble answer, but I am not interested in playing games." The king said. "I take back what I said, I'm very interested in playing a game."

He put a hand to her head and it was only a second before she realized Galbatorix was probing her mind. She wanted to scream out but a force in her throat wouldn't let her. She saw things of the past, Merritt's murder, the day she and her brother arrived on their uncle's step, and the last memories of her mother. She was a very beautiful woman with an equally beautiful spirit. Then she saw a figure, of her father.

"So he really did have children." Galbatorix said. "And you carry such a resemblence to your mother."

"What are you saying?" Arianna asked.

"I am saying, dear child, that you are a child of one of the Forsworn." Galbatorix replied.

"You're lying." Arianna said.

"I am not, I saw it in your mind. Your father, one of the unnamed Forsworn." Galbatorix replied in the ancient language. "It seems like you're fighting for the wrong side."

"I'm fighting for what's right for Alagesia. A land without your rule." Arianna said sharply.

"You're going to pay for that remark." Galbatorix replied.

Without saying a word or brandishing a weapon, he made a cut into her shoulder. Drops of blood fell onto the floor. This was her payment for the remark? This was a flesh wound to her. She didn't cry out in pain or show it in her face, much to his dismay.

"That's enough. For now." Galbatorix said. "Be ready, Dragon Rider, for your death."

Finally, it was quiet but a voice entered her thoughts. It was either Murtagh's or Eragon's she couldn't tell. But whoever it was sounded distressed.

_Arianna! We heard that you were kidnapped. Where are you? _

_I'm in Uru'baen, the king's been torturing me. _

_Torture? What has he done?_

_Just look at my memories and left me cut. He said I was a child of one of the Forsworn or something along those lines. _

_What? He has to be lying. _

_No, he told me in the ancient language. And you can't lie in the ancient language. _

_He can, Arianna. If he asks you to take vows, don't do it. _

_I won't. He's coming back, I may as well be unconcious by the end of this. _

_No. Wait. _

Arianna felt an unnaturally cold hand touch her cheek and she panicked. It was him again.

"Speaking to someone, Dragon Rider?" He asked.

"I was speaking to no one." Arianna replied.

"But you were, I was in your mind." He said. "You must've been talking to Murtagh, that dirty traitor. He left my side and for what? His brother and some girl who is lost and has no idea what she's gotten into."

"I know what I got into, Galbatorix." Arianna said sharply. "As for the lost remark, well I just how I intend to be for now."

"Like I said before, such a noble answer." He replied. "To your dismay, I can no longer torture you, I have business in Carvahall."

"You take a step near Carvahall and you're dead! You hear me, dead!" Arianna yelled.

"This is not the first time I've heard that." Galbatorix said. "I must be leaving. For now, I'll have my apprentence finish this."

He stepped out and a young man with a mask stepped in. The man stared at her then started muttering something incoherent.

"Just who are you?" Arianna asked.

"I will not say, Dragon Rider." The man replied.

"Why won't you?" Arianna said.

"My identity would hurt you." The man simply replied.

"It wouldn't." Arianna said. "Take off your mask."

"You'll be hurt by what you see." The man said.

"I don't care. Just show me your face." Arianna replied.

The man took off his face, revealing a familiar face, her brother's. She looked at him with a combination of sorrow and relief. He looked at her distantly, with no feeling at all.

"But why would take this man's side?" Arianna asked.

"Because he told me the truth, the truth of our past." Nolan replied.

"That we're children of a Forsworn? That truth doesn't matter, Merritt was our true father." Arianna said.

"You can keep thinking that, Ari, but a Forsworn was our's." Nolan said coldly. "And Galbatorix isn't a cruel or as idealistic as you think."

"He rules with an iron fist and has no care for anyone but his own." Arianna replied her voice rising in anger.

"For that, you shall pay." Nolan said.

"I'll take the punishment with pleasure." was Arianna's blunt reply.

With the same actions Galbatorix took, she was cut and bruised. A cut on her cheek and a gash on her forehead, then angry welts and bruises on her back. A long cut on her leg and a long scar on her fighting hand. Arianna did not give her brother-enemy-a cry. Inside though, she was dying, dying of betrayal and feeling alone. But those feelings went away when she heard low growls of two dragons and a rider.

"If it isn't the traitor." Nolan said.

A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I'm trying to decide if he's really on the king side or not, what do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

Will Of Fire

Disclaimer: Still don't own Eragon or Eldest

A/N: Happy New Year! I'm happy, the first update for the new year!

Chapter 4: The Rescue and First Cut

_With the same actions Galbatorix took, she was cut and bruised. A cut on her cheek and a gash on her forehead, then angry welts and bruises on her back. A long cut on her leg and a long scar on her fighting hand. Arianna did not give her brother-enemy-a cry. Inside though, she was dying, dying of betrayal and feeling alone. But those feelings went away when she heard low growls of two dragons and a rider._

_"If it isn't the traitor." Nolan said._

"I'm not the traitor anymore, Nolan." Murtagh said. "I chose to switch sides."

He then turned to Arianna who was glowering, flaring with anger but then it changed to a look of relief. Murtagh severed the chains holding her hands then gave her sword to her, indicating that this was a fight for her to fight alone. But it wasn't, Codas burst through the wall and growled. Nolan looked at the pair panicked. Trianna wasn't there to back but he would try. He connected to his dragon.

_Trianna, I need you. Help me._

_I am sorry, I will not help you. _

_Why?_

_You decided to fight with Galbatorix, I will not fight for his cause. _

_You're my dragon, you're supposed to fight with me. _

_Not today, I will fight with Arianna. _

He turned around and saw Arianna's blade near his cheek with the same look as she had in battle. Nolan merely stood there and took the punishment as she did. Arianna slid her blade upon his cheek, leaving a deep cut. Then she put her blade down and walked towards Codas.

"How does it feel to be alone, brother?" Arianna said. "Because now that you're on his side, you will always feel alone."

She then got on her dragon and flew off into the night, along with Murtagh and Thorn. Nolan stood there and touched his cheek, that was the first time Arianna meant to hurt someone and the first time she didn't regret her actions. A single tear mixed with the blood then he left the spot where he was for his own quarters. He was starting to regret his act but it was neccessary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the air, Codas flew strong and with vigor while his rider rode tensely. All her cuts were exposed to cold air, which made them sting and bleed again. Down below, they heard the call of Angela, who had bags with her. The riders landed. The witch approached seeing the wounds and offered to heal them, which was an offer the girl would not refuse. Codas brought his wings around covering the healer and rider. Inside, Angela had started closing the wounds.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Arianna asked.

"I was on my way to Carvahall." Angela explained. "There were matters that needed to be disscussed."

"What matter was it?" Arianna said.

"A matter of your future." Angela replied. "The bones do not lie, Nolan was about to turn. According to the fortune, someone close will betray you, but will then turn a new leaf."

"The last part of the fortune? What does it mean?" Arianna asked.

"That I could not figure out. It will unfold in time." Angela reassured her. "I am done, but your bruises and welts will have to heal on their own."

Angela then beckoned Murtagh in and made sure no one was around. She then continued.

"There is another matter that I need to speak to you about." Angela said. "It is of the Varden. Some of us have been killed, in Tierm and various places."

"How many exactly?" Arianna asked.

"Over half of us, I was in Tierm at the time when it started." Angela replied. "They knocked and people let them in. I heard screams, then nothing."

"How did you escape?" Murtagh asked.

"I told them that I was a simple healer, not associated with the Varden." Angela said.

"That would make you more suspicious. That's another disscussion, how do you plan on getting to Carvahall?" Arianna replied.

"I am just going to walk." was Angela's simple reply.

"You get a ride on Codas. After all, I owe you for saving my life twice." Arianna said.

"I shall take up that offer." Angela replied.

"Then get on." Arianna said with a small smile.

Angela got on Codas, then Arianna behind her. They lifted off the ground again and rapidly approached Carvahall, leaving Angela only to wonder how they made it there so fast. When they landed, Eragon greeted them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside of their home, Angela explained it all, the massacre of half the Varden, the soldiers in Tierm. Then, Arianna explained with little detail, Nolan's alliance with the king and the fact that she was a child of the Forsworn. After she was done, they inquired more about the massacre. In the middle of it, Murtagh sat along side them.

"What about Lady Nasauda?" Eragon asked.

"She was in Tierm too and was killed as well. She told me if the Varden fell apart, that you four, I should say three, establish a new order for the Varden and Dragon Riders." Angela replied. "We are all in pain from her loss."

"This pain will heal, but very little. Lady Nasauda has left a legacy." Arianna said. "We'll leave it at that."

"I agree." Murtagh piped in. "Tommorrow we should start preparing. Something tells me that we have a battle coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Arianna woke up and stepped out into the spot where the well once stood. A grand golden dragon sat there, looking up at the stars. She stepped towards Trianna, who looked at her. She then sat down besides the dragon, seeing the stars and dragon's grand height.

_Why would you not choose your rider's side, _Arianna asked.

_Because I did not want to. Nolan's mind is clouded with power and corruption. _Trianna replied.

_I don't believe that he is corrupt, just that he wants his own shot at power, _Arianna said.

_Then why sacrifice us? _Trianna asked.

_Sometimes, we have to sacrifice things for power and forget that the people we love exist. _Arianna replied.

_That still is not a valid reason, _Trianna said.

_To some it is. But to you and I, it is not. _Arianna replied._ But you know, even if someone is thirsty for power, they are still vulnerable. _

_Such wise words at the right time. You have grown up, Shur'tugal. _Trianna said.

Arianna got up and went back to the house. She mulled the words over in her head and then watched the sun rise.


	5. Chapter 5

Will Of Fire

Disclaimer: Still don't own Eragon or Eldest

Chapter 5: Suspicious Activity

After watching the sun rise from the Spine, Arianna took out her sword, which no longer felt heavy but lighter than air. She put it back in its sheath and belted it on her hip. She wanted to start training herself in swordsmanship, in time for the battle that laid ahead. She went into an abandoned field and took out her sword, then noticed Codas and Trianna simply sitting there watching her. Murtagh showed as well, wondering what she was doing.

"So what would you be doing up this early?" He asked.

"You said that we have a battle coming and I realize I'm not the best with a sword." Arianna replied. "So, I have to try and improve them."

"I can help with that." Murtagh said.

"I'll take the help." Arianna replied.

"Just be ready, Dragon Rider. If you're as terrible as you say, then you can't dodge this." Murtagh said lunging a sword towards her shoulder.

She raised her sword and they met with sparks. Murtagh tried a blow towards her head but was again blocked with green reflecting on red. Arianna stopped the sparring to catch her breath and Murtagh took the opportunity to land a blow. He succeeded.

"You shouldn't stop. That leaves you opened to an attack." Murtagh said. "And an enemy won't be as merciful as I was."

"I know but being tortured and not sleeping very well takes energy from you." Arianna replied.

They looked around and saw Saphira and Eragon watching with amusement. The two of them smiled then went over to them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Murtagh asked his brother.

"The whole time and you're not as bad as you think, Arianna. You're fast, you just have to learn to utilize that with your sword." Eragon replied.

"He's right, you and your dragon fight as one but the sword must be the same." Murtagh said. "That is enough for today."

Over the next few weeks, Arianna made process in her swordsmanship and was able to dodge both Eragon and Murtagh's attacks. She could land her own without hesitation or slowness. But rain was about to fall and that to them was an omen of the battle or as they called it, The Battle of Carvahall. Roran had heard all of this and would help them when it came to battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Uru'baen, Galbatorix was watching the sparring through Shruiken's eyes. He then called in his apprentence, who had no idea to the activity that had been going on. But from now on, until the winter came around, he would have to keep an eye on it.

"There has been suspicious activity in Carvahall." Galbatorix said.

"What kind of activity do you mean?" The apprentence asked.

"Our three rebel dragon riders have been training, perhaps for the coming battle." Galbatorix replied, turning to his map. "When the first frost hits, we shall attack them. That way they will not know what hit them."

"It is a brilliant plan." The apprentence said. "I will leave now."

"Very well, keep an eye on them, especially the girl." Galbatorix replied coldly. "Something tells me she could be the end of my reign."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the months after this talk, the apprentence had been watching the dragon rider with great curousity. _Arianna has gotten stronger, _he thought, _much stronger than anyone could imagine. _He heard a low growl then left the abandoned field which was slowly being covered in white.

_Did you see something, Trianna? _Arianna asked looking at the spot the dragon stared at.

_Someone was watching us. _Trianna replied. _He works for the king. _

_Then it must've been Nolan, that traitor. Come on, we better go._ Arianna said starting to walk away from the field.

They went back home where Eragon, Murtagh, and Roran were speaking of grave matters. They paid no attention to Arianna as she walked into the small room.

"Someone's watching us." She said. "And they know what we've been up to for the past couple months."

"You mean that the time for battle is near?" Eragon asked.

"That's right, we better prepare. Tommorrow we better get in our positions." Arianna replied.

"She's right." Murtagh and Roran said.

"So we should all go to our spots tonight, just sleep there tonight."Eragon said. "Arianna and Murtagh take the field , while Roran and I take the Spine."

"That's agreed on. So gather any weapons that you have." Murtagh replied. "Let's go."

Arianna ran up the stairs and into her room, where she gathered her bow and arrow, sword, and a vile of poison. She went downstairs and towards the door but Angela stopped her.

"Before you go, Arianna, this is for you." Angela said giving her a glass bottle filled with a brown paste.

"What is this?" Arianna asked, staring at it questioningly.

"It is for your wounds, if you are injured in battle." Angela replied. "And no one deserves to fight with a wound."

"Thank you. Where will you go?" Arianna said.

"With you to the field. This place will be burnt to the ground and if I stay, then it will a disaster." Angela replied.

Murtagh, Eragon, and Roran came down next and soon all of them separated. The dragons did the same with Thorn, Codas, and Trianna following behind Arianna, Murtagh, and Angela while Saphira followed Eragon and Roran. They hoped it wouldn't be the last time they'd see each other alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Will Of Fire

Disclaimer: Still don't own Eragon or Eldest

A/N: Well, this battle was really great to write and it seems listening to Battle for Varden, makes it unfold. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 6: The Time Has Come

Under Trianna's wings, Eragon, Murtagh, Arianna, and Angela sat around a fire talking about the last battle but more importantly, the scars on their backs. Angela remembered Arianna's vividly, she struggled to keep the girl still.

"The scars on your backs, do they hurt you?" Angela asked.

"I haven't thought about it but no it doesn't pain me anymore." Murtagh replied.

"Mine doesn't either, it hurts only when I overdo it." Arianna said.

"Then do not overdo it, Arianna. The time of battle has come." Angela said.

"Trianna, fly above us and watch out for Angela." Arianna replied. "And Angela, watch over Eragon and Roran, please."

"As you wish, Arianna." Angela said before Trianna took off into the skies.

As soon as the dragon took off, Murtagh put the fire out without a word. They didn't want to draw attention. Arianna stood rigidly and unsheathed her sword, re-cutting the cut from training. It did not bleed, just inflamed with red irritation.

"Are you ready, Dragon Rider?" Mutragh asked, standing next to her.

"I have never been sure if I was ready or if I was strong enough for battle." Arianna replied. "I was tortured by this man and my brother, they were stronger than me."

"But you didn't feel any pain, that's a true warrior does. They don't shudder in the face of danger." Murtagh said. "That is why Codas chose you, you are a warrior with heart."

"Your words are true. And now I am truly ready for battle." Arianna said.

She then turned to her dragon, grand in his stature and color. _Fly above the field, I'll call you when I am ready. _

_Be careful, Arianna. Although you are a rider, you can still be hurt. _Codas replied.

She nodded and he took off into the night. Murtagh had taken the same action and Thorn took off as well. The king came out of the darkness with Nolan by his side.

"What a noble action." Galbatorix said. "It speaks volumes."

"It seems so but what do your actions say, Galbatorix?" Murtagh asked sharply.

"They say that no one, not even the Dragon Riders can stop me." Gabaltorix replied.

With swift movement, Galbatorix had Murtagh up in the air and threw him against a tree, leaving him unconscious. Arianna didn't even see it.

"Murtagh!" Arianna yelled with a look of helplessness. She started to go towards him but soon, the ground was below her feet.

"Oh no, I can't let you do that." Galbatorix said.

Although she felt like she was choking and that her muscles were tense, lifted the hand with the gedway ignasia. She muttered something incoherent and saw a cut forming on the king's forehead. The spell holding her up was released and Galbatorix touched the cut. He saw her look up and two dragons fly above him. Fire came out of their mouths and created a ring of fire.

"Clever but not good enough." Galbatorix said. "Take this, girl."

He lunged at her with his sword aiming towards her shoulder but Nolan stepped in and got himself speared with it. He looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't, you, hurt, her." He said between gasps of pain.

"So you were a spy." Galbatorix said dripping with venom. "Well, you shall get what you deserve."

He aimed for the boy's heart but Arianna stepped in it's path. She was sweating and had a determined look in her eyes, she wouldn't take the punishment any longer. He didn't say a word but cut her scar open. She didn't go down or cry out but merely wiped away the blood from her lip. Then, she picked up her sword from the ground and pierced his shoulder. She muttered and pinned him to the ground. He tried to close his mouth but a force kept him from doing so.

"They say as a Dragon Rider draws his last breath, he can hear the cries of his dying dragon." Arianna said. She got closer to his ear and whispered, "That's what you're going to hear."

She then took out a vile and poured it in his mouth. He realized it was poison and it was all too late for him; he gagged and struggled for breath. He heard the cry of his dragon, just like the girl said. He then fell into eternal black.

Arianna walked away from the king's body and towards her brother, who was still alive and breathing. She didn't look upon him with eyes of hatred but with eyes of forgiveness.

"This was all an act?" Arianna asked.

"Aye." Nolan replied.

"It was a brilliant move, brother." Arianna said.

"Ari? You know you're bleeding." Nolan said with a small smile.

"I know but I don't care. Galbatorix is dead and we are free." Arianna replied. "What to do about that wound?"

Angela's voice entered her head. _Use the bottle I gave you, it can heal the wound no matter how grave. _

_ But it won't work on its own. _Arianna said.

_Well, you are a magic user, remember the words Weise Heill. _Angela replied.

She scoured the ground for the bottle and when she came upon it, Arianna let some of the content onto Nolan's shoulder wound. Then she again put out her hand and directed it to the wound.

"Weise. Heill." Arianna said.

A light emitted from her hand and the wound closed, then the spell stopped. Nolan was unconcious and Arianna slumped over as well, letting black take over. Her part was done and now she could rest. Trianna landed with Angela on her back. She went over to the Riders and smiled.

"True heroes have risen from the ground, and now a era is gone." Angela said looking up. "While we, of Alagaesia cheer, the time of the majestic Dragon Riders has risen again."


	7. Chapter 7

Will Of Fire

Disclaimer: Still don't own Eragon or Eldest

Chapter 7: After The Battle

Murtagh stood over Galbatorix's body, realizing that his reign on Alagaesia was over and he was free of his bind to him. The silence of the battle field was eerie, as though the battle had come and gone but it hadn't. Soon enough, Trianna landed with Angela still on her back. She looked around then seeing the king's body. Angela didn't look surprised.

"I knew it. The king was doomed from the start." Angela said.

"But how did you know?" Murtagh said.

"That bottle Arianna took was a fast acting poison." Angela replied looking over at the body. "It can kill anyone within minutes. It was made especially for Galbatorix."

"But why?" Murtagh asked.

The two of them turned around hearing the grass rustle. Arianna was standing, still a bit weak. She looked around and leaned on Codas but the look in her eyes contradicted the weakness, it was a strong and seemingly calm look.

"My brother asked for it. Before he went to Galbatorix, he told me that he asked for a poison and that I should be the one to kill the king." Arianna replied.

"Nolan was only spying on him?" Murtagh muttered.

"Yes and he did it well." Arianna said looking around. "We have to be careful. With everyone dead, I expect that the Urgals will know that the king is dead."

"Aren't they dead?" Murtagh asked.

"No, they were heading this way last time I checked." Arianna replied.

"Then, what can we do, Arianna?" Angela asked.

"Find Eragon and Roran then flee elsewhere." Arianna stated simply.


End file.
